Mad For Her
by themagdelene
Summary: Remember the scene in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part Two when Neville says "I'm mad for her" when in reference to Luna? Here is what we missed!


Author's Note and Disclaimer: Remember the scene in the movie Death Hallows Pt. 2 when Neville says "I'm mad for her" when in reference to Luna? Well, this is the scene of him meeting up with her. All characters belong to J.K.R. This is just for fun.

Neville ran through the mass of people, asking random people on the way if they had seen Luna. He finally got his answer from Hannah Abbot.  
>"I think I saw her in the girl's loo on the second floor." She replied, before disappearing down the stairs with a large group of Hufflepuffs. He quickly made his way to the second floor girl's bathroom. As he neared, he ran into Luna, almost literally. He caught her by the shoulders in time to keep from crashing into her. He was so clumsy when he was younger, but age had, luckily, given him quicker reflexes.<br>"Oh, hello, Neville." Said Luna calmly, as if a war wasn't bubbling up around them.  
>"Luna." He breathed, holding her in his grasp for a moment and merely gazing at her. She was always so aloof to him, so impersonal but never unfriendly. Her blond hair hung in a tangled mess around her face, making her pale eyes stand out even more then they normally did. She blinked at him for a moment.<br>"Neville, what is it? Do I have raxburts in my ears?" She asked, before making wild waving motions around her head.  
>"No, no, it's not that. It-It's just that I have something I want to tell you." He stumbled over his words, sounding suddenly breathless to himself. His heart was thudding wildly. He had liked Luna for a while now, and when he had heard that the Death Eaters had captured her, he about died.<br>Luna tilted her head at him as a rather adorable look of confusion flashed on her face. "Well, what is it? Are you sure it can't wait? We can't just stand here, having a nice chat while Death Eaters start to swarm." Even as insane as she could be from time to time, it was comments like this that proved how logical she really was.  
>"No, this can't wait, because we might be dead and I couldn't spend my after life knowing that I wasted my chance at sharing my heart with the girl of my dreams." He said this rather quickly, but she caught the meaning. Her cheeks flared pink as she stared at him, her protuberant eyes practically popping as she stared at him.<br>"You better not be making fun of me, Neville Longbottom." She said, a rather sad tone in her voice as she said this. "The last time I let a boy charm me, I ended up getting stood up at the Yule Ball."  
>"I would never make fun of you, Luna. You're one of my best of friends and...I want it to stay like that for a while." Neville, with a sudden stroke of bravery, reached out and brushed a lock of hair out of her face to tuck it behind her ear, decorated with a radish earring. "I mean, you're beautiful, smart, funny; everything I'm not. Just the sight of you is enough-"<br>"Are you going to keep blabbing or are you going to kiss me?" She countered suddenly, her pale eyes shining with unshed tears of joy as she looked into his face.  
>He didn't need to be told twice.<br>Neville leaned in and captured her lips in a firm, but close mouthed kiss. She returned it slowly, but sensually. It was then that they heard a loud roar from a giant, and they sprung apart, their cheeks flushing as red as her earrings.  
>"This is not the best time to be snogging." Neville said. "We have to get you somewhere safe." He grabbed her hand and together, they ran off down the hall toward the staircase.<p>

After the final battle, Neville sat on the ground of the great hall, listening to the various people talking around him. He did it. He helped, in a fundemental way. He had killed the snake, just like Harry had asked him to. He stared at the sword, which lay on the ground in front of his feet, and he barely noticed when Luna came to sit next to him. For a moment, there was silence until she spoke.  
>"So, did you mean it?" She said as she looked at him, her face set. "Or was that just some kind of pathetic attempt at being romantic in the face of death?"<br>Neville practically jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice. He looked at her for a moment, and said, simply and quite lamely in his opinion. "I love you, Luna."  
>Luna looked back at him for a while, before giving a slow smile. "I know."<p> 


End file.
